The present invention relates to: 1) a tray with separate compartments for holding food items, eating utensils/napkin, and beverage can or cup; 2) a disposable insert for the food compartment of the tray for receiving food items; 3) a reusable beverage cup especially designed for the tray; 4) a disposable insert for the reusable beverage cup; 5) a reusable bowl especially designed for the tray; 6) a disposable insert for the bowl; 7) a special insert for the food compartment of the tray which secures the bowl in the tray.